Os Espectros
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Variante; Chamados de Espectros e Ghouls Sexo: Assexuados(?) Idade: Desconhecida e Variante Espécie: Espírito Classificações: Seres Espirituais Corrompidos Altura: Variante Peso: Variante Obra: OFF Aliados: N/A Inimigos: O Batedor; O Jogador; O Juiz; Dedan; Japeht; Enoch Descrição: Os Espectros vêm nos mais variados formatos. Alguns se assemelham a simples entidades vagamente humanoides, sem olhos e com grandes sorrisos, enquanto outros parecem imensas baleias. Sobre Os Espectros são os inimigos mais comuns e um dos principais antagonistas d'O Batedor em sua sagrada missão de purificação. Espíritos e criaturas malignos que vagam pelas Zonas, por causas desconhecidas, com o único objetivo de causar sofrimento e dor alheias. Mentalidade Personalidade: Os Espectros, de um modo em geral, aparentam serem sanguinários, desprovidos de emoções positivas e até mesmo sádicos. Como Age em Combate: Os Espectros, em combate, agem conforme suas habilidades. Quase todos favorecem utilizar o máximo de seus poderes enquanto atacam o inimigo constantemente. Moral: Malignos Caóticos Preferência Sexual: Assexuados Gostos: Matar; Destruir; Assombrar Desgostos: Nada em particular Objetivos: Desconhecido Inteligência: Desconhecida, provavelmente Animalística. Os Espectros são entidades que jamais revelam as suas capacidades intelectuais, demonstrando apenas agir com selvageria e violência, sendo combatentes capazes. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: No mínimo Construção (Mesmo um Elsen incapaz de lutar foi capaz de acompanhar e parar completamente um carro de metrô, e qualquer Espectro é muito superior a Elsens, conseguindo lhes rasgar ao meio com facilidade) Defesa: No mínimo Construção (Mesmo um Elsen incapaz de lutar sobreviveu ser atingido por um carro de metrô sem levar dano algum, e Espectros são muito superiores aos mesmos) Velocidade: Subsônica em movimento, Velocidade da luz em combate e reações, maior para os mais fortes (Espectros são comparáveis, senão superiores a Elsens aleatórios, que conseguem alcançar carros de metrô em movimento; Qualquer Espectro, mesmo os mais fracos e lentos, consegue desviar de flashes de luz e rajadas luminosas, e os mais poderosos são muito mais rápidos) Força: kN (Superiores a Elsens aleatórios capazes de forçar um carro de metrô a parar fisicamente; Alguns Espectros devem ter esse nível por puro peso, como as Baleias) Vigor: Ilimitado (Sendo espíritos, Espectros não se cansam) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido fisicamente, vários metros com poderes Fraquezas Físicas: Nenhuma notável Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma notável Parafernália Habilidades Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Magia, Cura (Revitalização de Rank K), Intangibilidade (Tipo 1), Resistência (Elemental, Mental e Corporal), Manipulação da Energia, Manipulação Elemental (Plástico, Carne, Fumaça e Metal), Manipulação da Mente, Manipulação do Corpo, Manipulação da Memória, Manipulação do Som e Manipulação das Emoções (Dor e Sono), Indução de Efeito em Status, Invocação, Multiplicação, atingir intangíveis (Tipos 1 e 5) Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= *''Classical Thinking (Pensamento Clássico): O Espectro em questão evoca uma mão feita de energia, e cutuca forçosamente o inimigo, causando dano alto. *''ah ah!: O Espectro em questão ri, evocando uma onomatopeia de som "ah ah!" que pode evocar outros "ah ah"s, além de causar Enxaqueca Crônica. *''Chronic Migraine (Enxaqueca Crônica): O Espectro causa uma dor de cabeça profunda no oponente, que pode até cegá-los. *''Murmur of the Flies (Murmúrio das Moscas): Murmúrios de moscas preenchem o interior do oponente, o proibindo de falar, ou de executar técnicas especiais e usar poderes. *''Swing (Golpe): O Espectro executa um golpe muito mais forte do que o normal no oponente. *''Heavy Silence (Silêncio Pesado): Instantaneamente, o Espectro silencia o som que ele desejar, além de poder Silenciar os alvos, os impossibilitando de usar poderes especiais e afins. *''Forejudgement (Julgamento): O Espectro manda uma onda de energia no oponente, causando dano pesado nele. *''Immediate Forfeiture (Confisco Imediato): O Espectro confisca a mente do oponente a nível conceitual, deixando-lhe Louco, fazendo-o atacar a si mesmo e aos aliados. *''Love Game (Jogo do Amor): O Espectro em questão atinge o oponente, com força, usando energia, causando dano pesado. *''Dance of the Nails (Dança dos Pregos): O Espectro realiza uma bizarra dança, e ao assisti-la, o alvo Adormece, só podendo acordar se for atacado ou curado. *''Square Game (Jogo do Quadrado): O Espectro atinge o oponente com uma poderosa onda de energia em formato quadrado. *''Paradise Smile (Sorriso do Paraíso): O Espectro sorri para o oponente, e o oponente subitamente se fere, com dano pesado. *''Aspirating Suzerain (Suserano Aspirante): O Espectro em questão cura o alvo, utilizando sua energia. *''Fallen Angel (Anjo Caído): O Espectro manipula o corpo do oponente, e instantaneamente, o paralisa. *''Magical Amnesia (Amnésia Mágica): O Espectro em questão causa uma amnésia potente no oponente, tão potente que até sua visão é afetada, e ele se torna cego. *''Ball Gun (Arma de Bolas): O Espectro dispara bolas de baseball, atingindo o oponente com força. *''Ball Ray (Raio de Bolas)'': O Espectro dispara um raio feito de bolas de baseball, causando dano intenso. |-|Poderes= Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Espíritos Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:OFF Categoria:Anatoplastas Categoria:Conceitualizadores Categoria:Mágicos Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Formato antigo